Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch8
Chapter 8: Eating Beef With The Cow Man Argus srove us as far as Philadelphia, but no further. I guess that it was too far out of his zone to even reach North Carolina. We got out of the van, but then a rumble came from my stomach. I realised I had missed breakfast this morning. "You guys hungry?" I asked. Emilie shook her head, Noah rubbed his hands together like he was trying to make fire. "Alright, hows about a fresh lobster or a thick country steak?" I stared at him surprised. "You can afford that?" "Who said anything about buying that stuff" Noah smirked. Emilie turned her head and stared at him viciously "we are not here for you to go on a pick pocketing spree." Noah flinched slightly "ok, ok, sheeesh." We walked around the city for a while, trying to get another route of transportation to the Caribbean (cummon, 'Southern Sea' is not that hard a clue). We walked until we decided to split up and find it individually (well, Noah and Emilie decided, they just wanted to get away from each other). I kept walking around, trying to get lost in the process, until I came to an ambandomed burger shop. It was fairly big, but was in very bad shape; the paint was tattered and falling off and the building looked like it should be in a musesum, under the prehistoric exhibit. Somehow it reminded me of Hermes' Cabin, except with no booby traps and absolutly no people inside. My stomach's rumble became louder, like an earthquake inside of me. I couldn't see why I shouldn't try to find some food in there. the sign still said open, so it technically wasn't stealing. I pushed open the doors, and there, waiting at the till . . . was a man. He was a big guy, kinda like a sumo wrestler, with thick hair that covered his face. He wore long sleeved employee clothing that covered the rest of his skin. He also wore a pair of gloves for some reason, but I dared not asked. I walked towards the man, who gruffed as I came forward. I placed a couple of bucks in front of the gruff man and asked "Can I get . . . um, (wow these prices are expensive I thought) aaa small coke please?" The gruff man then let out a horrid noise, something along the lines of cross a bulldozer and a strangled giraffe. He kicked back the till, which pinned me down to the floor. Then I knew something was wrong. The gruff man grew to a staggering height, his muscles bulked up and ripped through his clothes, revealing a completly hairy body. His legs then ripped themselves free, but they wern't normal, they were the feet of a bull. His hair then pushed it self back and two horns sprouted from his head. No wait, one horn sprang out, it seemed that the other one was missing somehow. I dragged myself free, but it was too late. I realised what this creature was. "Your a Minotaur!" I yelled. The Minotaur stared at me, his eyes were bloodshot and agressive. He lowered his head and began to charge. I quickly sidestepped and swung my sheild at him. But it had no effect. My sheild rebounded of his hide and nearly caused me to lose balance. It quickly U-turned and its horn caught me under my left arm. It dug in deep, a forest fire rapidly ran through my arm. I was knocked into the wall, but i wasn't beat yet. I reached for the floor, to retrieve my sword. But my hand was just touching cold tiles. I slapped my head "Edeot (idiot)" I wasn't touching the earth, I was on a shop floor which sat on layers of concrete. Unfortunatly, I think the Minotaur knew russian, It began to charge again, he was about to make mince meat out of me. I closed my eyes, awaiting my faith. But I didn't feel his wrath. I slowly opened my eyes and in front of me was a giant cow, slowly evapourating into golden dust. "You owe me big time Soviet-Yank." Noah was standing at the entrance, he walked forward to retrive a couple of knives from the pile of dust. "Cummon" he told me. "I found use quick and simple transport to the caribbean." Previous Next Category:Rise of Legends Category:AdamantiumBladez